The invention of the subject application is directed to nesting material for birds, and more particularly, to a receptacle containing nesting material for birds.
Most birds build some form of nest to lay and hatch their eggs. Such bird nests may be relatively simple structures, such as shallow depressions in the ground, or a hole in a tree. Other nests may be more elaborate and may be formed from twigs and other similar materials. Such nests are often lined with a relatively soft lining. Lining material have been known to include, leaves, feathers, straws, hair, fur, moss, pine needles, grass, and other natural material as well as fabric, plastic, string, paper, and other similar materials.
Bird feeders, bird baths and other structures have become popular to attract wild birds into garden areas. More recently, it has been found that providing sources of nesting material for wild birds has increased the likelihood that wild birds will nest in the vicinity of the nesting supply.
Accordingly, a need exists for a receptacle for nesting material for birds that permits nesting material to be easily removed from the receptacle, that has an attractive appearance, that is relatively inexpensive to produce, and is easily attached to a tree or other structure.